


The Dragon Prince: Trophy’s and Troubles

by HappyLlama160



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLlama160/pseuds/HappyLlama160
Summary: After Xadia Prep wins the football championship game, snagging the coveted Dragon Prince Trophy, the students of Katolis High School are suffering from extremely low school spirit. But as homecoming approaches the trophy is stolen. How far will Xadia Prep go to retrieve their stolen trophy?(This is a one-shot)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 4





	The Dragon Prince: Trophy’s and Troubles

When Callum walked into Katolis High School there was a higher sense of despair and sadness than usual in the hallways. He couldn’t blame the students who were sulking by themselves or having heated conversations in groups, because he understood their pain. Last night Katolis High School was defeated by their sworn enemies, Xadia Prep, in the championship football game, and the loss had left school moral in the gutters. His friend, Rayla, was going to brag about Xadia’s victory all day. Sighing, Callum walked slowly down the hall trying to avoid the inevitable, but he soon reached homeroom. Bracing himself for the coming onslaught he opened the door. 

“Callum!” Rayla yelled as she ran over to him and doing a victory dance said, “Can you believe it, Xadia Prep won! Didn’t I tell you we’d win?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Callum grumbled, “But don’t to get too cocky, it was a close game.”

“By close you mean I scored the winning touchdown in the last ten seconds of the game?” Rayla said with a smirk, “then yes, it was a close game.”

Callum laughed at her comment. Though he was upset that Katolis High had lost he was still proud of Rayla, she had played well in the game. Rayla was one of Callum’s closest friends, even though she was from Xadia Prep. She was only here at Katolis High because of an exchange program between the two rival schools. However, she was still permitted to play on Xadia Prep’s football team, especially since her dad was the head coach. 

“My dad’s upset about it,” Callum said as he sat down in a desk.

“I would be too if I was Coach Harrow, the team worked hard,” Rayla said as she plunked down in the desk next to his, “Hey I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have rubbed it in your face. It stinks to lose.”

“No, it’s good. I don’t blame you for being excited,” Callum said as the bell signaling the start of homeroom rang. But before it could finish ringing Claudia and Soren burst through the door.

“Sorry we’re late,” Soren said out of breath.

“We wouldn’t have been if someone hadn’t taken forever to style their hair,” Claudia mumbled as she and Soren took the seats behind Callum and Rayla, “And technically we aren’t late.”

The group snickered at Claudia’s comment before their attention was drawn to the teacher as he began taking attendance.

***********  
  


“Where are Claudia and Soren?” Callum asked as he sat down next to Rayla at their lunch table.

“Oh they’re getting school lunch today,” Rayla said gesturing to the long lunch line as she bit into her apple. Callum and Rayla started discussing the homework they were given last night in their math class.

“So?” Soren asked as he and Claudia sat down at the table.

“So what?” Rayla responded.

“So… what does it look like?” Soren said with longing in his voice. He was referring to the highly coveted Dragon Prince trophy that was given to the championship winners. And this year it belonged to Xadia Prep, like usual. 

“Oh, it’s super cool! ” Rayla said, “ And I got to carry it off the field because you know… I won the game!”

“Man, I wish we could’ve won,” Soren muttered under his breath. Soren was the quarterback of Katolis High and Callum could tell he was disappointed, “Can I at least see a picture?”

“Sure,” Rayla said as she reached her hand into her backpack to retrieve her phone, but let out a frustrated groan when she couldn’t find it, “I must’ve left it in my science class. I’ll be right back.”

“So?” Claudia asked Callum as soon as Rayla was out of earshot, “Have you asked Rayla to homecoming yet?”

“Well… not yet,” Callum said as heat rushed into his checks.

“What are you waiting for?” Soren said, “A full moon?”

“Something like that,” Callum muttered under his breath.

“Hey when she gets back, just ask her,” Claudia said with encouragement, “She won’t say no.”

“But what if she does?” Callum said as every worst-case-scenario ran through his head, “Maybe I’m too awkward or maybe she doesn’t even want to go or what if she laughs at me or what if she’s offended-”

“Callum stop!” Claudia said interrupting him, “Do you even hear yourself? You’re being ridiculous. You’ve been great friends with Rayla since you first met. Trust me, she won’t say no.”

“Thanks, Claudia,” Callum said smiling at her, “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Claudia said as she ate her applesauce. The conversation then turned to a play by play of last night’s game with Soren exaggerating how good he’d been.

“Found it!” Rayla said as she plopped back down next to Callum holding her cell phone high in triumph, “And here’s the picture.” Soren grabbed her phone excitedly and looked at the picture with envy. Callum caught Claudia’s eye and she gave him an encouraging smile and nod. 

“So… uh… Rayla,” Callum said as he felt his palms start to sweat, “C-can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Rayla answered turning towards him, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would-- you would,” Callum could feel his heartbeat pick up and the tips of his ears turning red, but a kick from under the table delivered by Claudia spurred him on, “g-go to homecoming with me?” 

“I’d love to!” Rayla said as she leaned over and hugged him. Callum eagerly returned the hug, enjoying her closeness, relieved she had said yes.

“Uh, Rayla?” Soren asked, cutting the hug short as Rayla turned to answer him.

“Yeah?”

“You’re getting a phone call,” Soren gulped, “From your dad.” 

Rayla grabbed her phone back and picked up, “Hey dad.” 

While Rayla talked on the phone Claudia gave Callum two thumbs up and he smiled in return. He was so glad Rayla had said yes, plus he had gotten a hug too. Callum took a bit of his sandwich and started planning out what he was going to do for the date. 

“No! Are you sure?” Rayla said loudly, drawing the group’s attention back to her, “Okay, well thanks for letting me know.”

As soon as Rayla hung up Soren asked, “What happened?”

“You aren’t going to believe it,” Rayla said with anger shaking her voice,” Someone broke into my dad’s office and stole the Dragon Prince Trophy!” 

Callum gasped along with Claudia and Soren at the news. 

“Don’t they have any video cameras in there?” Claudia asked.

“Yes, but someone erased the footage of when it happened,” Rayla said as she took an angry bite out of her apple, “They called the police and they’re looking into it right now.”

“That’s good at least,” Callum said, “Hopefully they can find it.”

“Hey, hopefully,” Rayla said glaring off into the distance. But Callum noticed tears starting to fill her eyes. 

“Hey,” Callum said placing his hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not,” Rayla said as a single tear fell down her face.

“It’s just a trophy,” Soren said with a shrug.

“No, it’s not!” Rayla yelled and stood up as tears freely slid down her face, “It was the last thing connecting me to my friends at Xadia Prep.” With that Rayla violented grabbed her bag and walked away from the table.

“Nice job Soren,” Claudia hissed,” You would give anything to have that trophy so how could you say that?”

“I’m sorry?” Soren said as he finished drinking his milk.

“Say that to Rayla,” Callum said as he stood up to follow her, “I’m going after her.”

“I’m coming too,” Claudia said. Callum nodded and the two of them left after Rayla. They found her throwing books into her locker. 

“You okay?” Claudia asked.

“I’m fine,” Rayla said with a harsh edge in her voice.

“No you’re not,” Callum said grabbing Rayla’s English textbook before she could toss it into her locker.

“It’s just,” Rayala let out a sigh, “The other kids from Xadia Prep are cold to me because I go to school here. But after I won the game last night they accepted me, and it felt nice to be wanted. And now that the trophy’s gone they’re going to hate me again.”

“I’m sorry Rayla,” Claudia said as she gave Rayla a side hug, “You still have us, though.”

“Yeah,” Callum said as he joined in the hug, “And you’ll always have us.”

“Thanks, guys,” Rayla said with a watery smile, “I’m lucky to have you as my friends. Even if you’re school is bad at football.”

The group sniffled and laughed. When the end of lunch bell rang the three split ways. Callum headed to his art class and his thoughts turned to the Dragon Prince Trophy. It was highly sought after and Xadia Prep had kept the trophy for the past thirty years, last’s night game was the closes Katolis High had ever come to gaining the trophy. Callum suspected that maybe a student from Katolis High had taken the trophy out of desperation to finally have the coveted prize. His thoughts were snagged back to homecoming though when he saw a poster advertising it in the hallway. Callum was going with Rayla in the same group as Claudia and Soren, and it was going to be a party! He was excited to be going with all his friends and dancing the night away. Callum felt his ears burn at the thought of dancing with Rayla especially because he was a terrible dancer. Callum would have to ask his dad for some lessons before the dance this Saturday.

**********

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Word had gotten around about the theft of the Dragon Prince Trophy and everyone was dying to know what happened to it. Both Callum and Rayla had been bombarded with questions all week long since their dads were the football coaches. But the week had finally ended and now Callum stood in front of his bathroom mirror fixing his hair in preparation for homecoming. 

“It looks great!” Ezran said as he leaned against the doorway.

“Are you sure?” Callum said as he continued to mess with his hair. 

“Yes, I’m sure, and don’t forget to brush your teeth,” Ezran said giving Callum a meaningful look.

Callum spluttered and felt heat rush to his cheeks, “W-what?”

“Oh please,” Ezran said rolling his eyes, “You’ve been crushing on Rayla since you first met.”

“Still that doesn’t mean I’m going to… you know,” Callum felt his blush deepen as he mentioned kissing Rayla, “It’s not like that. Rayla and I are going to hang with Claudia and Soren at the dance too.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Ezran said putting his hands up to show surrender, “But I might see you there. I’m helping dad out tonight in his office.”

“That’s great,” Callum said distractedly as he examined his appearance more closely. Ezran chuckled and left Callum to worry about his looks. After a few more tweaks to his hair, Callum deemed himself worthy and as he left he noticed his toothbrush lying innocently on the bathroom counter.

“Just in case,” Callum said as he picked up his toothbrush and toothpaste. 

**********  
  


Callum stood nervously outside of Rayla’s house feeling his palms starting to sweat. Gathering his courage he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously on the doorstep. It was opened by Rayla’s father, Coach Lain.

“Hi, Mr.-”

“Let’s cut the pleasantries,” Coach Lain said, “You can just call me Lain, and I’m so glad you’re here!” 

“Uh...thanks?” Callum said in confusion.

“Come in, come in!” Coach Lain insisted, “Rayla’s told me so much about you.”

“Oh, she has?”

“Don’t worry she said only good things,” Lain said with a smile. Callum was still a little confused. He had been expecting Rayla’s dad to be scary and intimidating, but he was being surprisingly friendly. 

“Here she comes!” called a woman from the top of the stairs, Callum assumed it was Rayla’s mom. 

“Mom, stop it!” Rayla begged as she started down the stairs. Callum took in a quick breath as he saw how beautiful Rayla looked. She was wearing a fine purple dress that fell just below her knees and shimmered in the light, and her hair was pulled half pack in fancy twists and braids. 

“Wow,” Callum said under his breath.

“Wow is right!” Lain said and Callum felt his face warm as he realized that his comment had been heard.

“You look beautiful Rayla,” Callum said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” She said with a smile.

“Oh yes you look dashing Callum,” Rayla’s mom said, “And I'm Rayla's mom, Tiadrin.” 

“Nice to meet you, Tiadrin,” Callum said as he shook her hand. After that, Callum gave Rayla her corsage and she gave him his boutonniere. Then Tiadrin and Lain took picture after picture until Rayla insisted that they had enough. It was only after Lain gave Callum the typical dad talk that they were permitted to leave.

“Sorry about my parents, they can be a little much,” Rayla said as they stepped off her porch.

“Oh it was fine,” Callum said as he opened the car door for her, “I think it’s nice that they care.”

Callum climbed into the car and started to drive to the restaurant where they would meet up with the rest of the group. On the way there Callum and Rayla discussed what they thought had happened to the trophy. After having dinner with Soren, Claudia, and their dates at the restaurant the group drove to Katolis High School. It had been a fun night so far and Callum was excited to go to the actual dance. Inside the school, the gym had been transformed with decorations so much that it was barely recognizable. 

“It looks awesome in here!” Claudia said as she took in the gym.

“Yeah it does,” Callum said walking over to Rayla, “What do you think Rayla.”

“Hm?” Rayla said as she starred into the crowd of people.

“I asked if you think they did a good job with the decorations.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rayla said distractedly as she examined some students that Callum didn’t recognize, “I do think the music is good.”

“Uh… are you okay?” Callum asked as he noticed Rayla squinting her eyes in suspicion at a group of kids at the punch table.

“Yeah,” Rayla said putting a quick smile on her face, “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

“I just saw some old friends over there,” Rayla said gesturing to the kids by the table.

“You want to go say hi?”

“That would be awesome!” Rayla said clapping her hands together.

“Okay just let me tell Claudia and Soren where we're going,” Callum said as he turned to go tell them when he noticed Ezran behind a pillar of balloons frantically waving him over. Callum hurried over to Ezran.

“What’s up Ez?” Callum asked.

“I’ve found something,” Ezran said as he anxiously looked around as if worried someone would overhear.

“What did you find?”

“I can’t say it here!” Ez cried, “Just follow me.”

“I can’t I’m on a date with Rayla, it would be rude to leave her.”

“Make up an excuse about going to the bathroom or something,” Ezran said desperately,” I need your help.”

“Okay fine, just wait here,” Callum said with a sigh. He walked back to Rayla and explained that he was going to go to the restroom and he’d be back.

“Okay, while you’re gone I’ll just say hi to my old buddies over there,” Rayla said nodding her head to the group of kids that she had been starring at earlier.

“Great, well then I’ll see you in a second,” Callum said as he waved goodbye and exited the gym. As soon as he was clear of the door Callum was grabbed by Ezran and dragged down the sports hall.

“What’s going on?” Callum said as Ezran dragged him into Assistant Coach Viren’s office. Ezran didn’t say anything and instead opened a tall cabinet in the back if Viren’s office and inside… inside was… the Dragon Prince Trophy. Callum couldn’t believe his eyes the coveted trophy was resting innocently on one of the shelves.

“W-what? How? Coach Viren? I-it’s _the_ Dragon Prince Trophy!” Callum spluttered as a million different thoughts raced through his head.

“I know,” Ezran said, “I needed to get something out of this cabinet for Dad and then I saw it. What do we do Callum?”

“We need to give it back,” Callum said as he picked up the trophy, “It doesn’t belong to us.”

“Is that the Dragon Prince Trophy!?” said a voice behind Callum and Ezran. They both startled and Callum almost dropped the trophy. Turning around the brothers saw Soren standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Uh… it’s not what it looks like?” Callum offered as Soren approached them.

“No that is most definitely the trophy,” Soren said but pausing added, “But why are you holding it? Wait did you steal it!”

“No!” Ezran cried, “I found it in your Dad’s office, so if anything it was your dad who stole it.”

Soren shrugged, “ I wouldn’t put it past him. He was super mad about us losing the game.”

“Great so your Dad stole it, but we still need to give it back to Xadia Prep,” Callum said.

“I agree,” Soren said nodding his agreement, “I only want this trophy if I win it rightfully.”

“Okay so we’re agreed to give it back to Xadia Prep,” Ezran said as he took the trophy from Callum. The group nodded and headed out of Coach Viren’s office. 

“Hold on,” Callum said stopping in the middle of the hallway, “Did you follow us back here Soren?”

“Oh no,” Soren said, “Rayla said she needed to tell you something important, so I went looking for you.” 

“Wait,” Callum said as he felt the blood drain from his face, “Rayla needed to talk to me? Oh, I hope she isn’t upset! Did she sound mad?”

“Nah, but she looked really worried though,” Soren said.

“We need to focus on returning the trophy right now Callum,” Ezran said while tapping his foot impatiently.

“But Rayla-”

“Can wait a little bit longer, now come on!’ Ezran said as he continued down the hall. Sighing Callum followed after Ezran while Soren looked ahead making sure no one was there to see the odd group make their way to the parking lot. The boys were almost home free when a voice rang out through the empty halls.

“Callum?”

They all froze as they saw Rayla standing in the hall between them and the exit.

“Is that the Dragon Prince Trophy?” Rayla asked in awe as she walked slowly towards them.

“No?” Ezran said hesitantly but after Rayla shot him a cold glare added, “Yes, yes it is.”

“So you guys are the ones who stole it?” Rayla asked.

“No, no, no, no way,” Callum said in a hurry, “We found it in Coach Viren’s office and we’re on our way to return it.”

“That’s very noble of you,” Rayla said, smiling a Callum, “but I need it now.”

“What do you need it for?” Soren asked.

“Well, you see… something bad is about to happen, but I can stop it with that trophy,” Rayla said as she gestured for Ezran to hand it over.

“What’s going to happen?” Callum asked.

“You know those kids I wanted to talk earlier?” Rayla asked and after Callum nodded she continued, “They’re my fellow football players and they’re livid about the trophy being stolen. So they came here tonight to sabotage homecoming. They asked for my help but I said no, and I’ve been trying to find you so you can help me stop them. But if I can show them the trophy they’ll have to stop.” 

Callum stood there for a heartbeat trying to process everything Rayla had said, “What are waiting for? I’ll take the trophy with you.” Rayla nodded and Ezran handed Callum the trophy.

“Follow me,” Rayla said holding out her hand. Callum took it the pair of them ran down the hallways towards the gym. 

Callum followed Rayla up the stairs that led to the upper track of the gym. When they reached the top Callum glanced down and below him, he saw people dancing and having fun, unaware that their homecoming night was in danger. Rayla signaled for Callum to stay back as she approached a tall, muscular boy who was peering over the railing, watching the students below.

As Rayla approached the boy said, “You defied me, and by doing so you betrayed your team and fellow players.”

“Runaan, you need to call off the mission,” Rayla said coming to stand next to him.

“You’ve lost your mind,” Runaan said with an astonished chuckle. 

“No, I’ve found something,” Rayla said with a proud smile, “ the Dragon Prince Trophy.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Katolis High’s assistant coach took it, but a friend of mine found it! And he’s only trying to-”

“No Rayla, these students,” Runaan said gesturing to the party-goers below, “are liars. This is a trick and a trap. You’re a fool Rayla.”

“She’s not a fool,” Callum said coming into view and holding up the trophy added, “See?”

Runaan starred in shock before he stepped towards the trophy and whispered, “It’s beautiful.”

“How can we take vengeance on these students for an act they didn’t commit?” Rayla said.

“You’re right Rayla,” Runaan said as he took the trophy from Callum, “But I fear it might be too late.”

“What does that mean?” Callum said.

“It means that I’m sorry,” Runaan said with a grimace, “I can stop everything we planned except for-” Before he could finish Callum heard the fire alarm go off and watched as all around him the emergency sprinklers went off. He could hear screams and cries of confusion from the crowd of students bellow.

“Runaan!” Rayla cried as she tried to block the water cascading from the ceiling with her hands, “You know I hate water!”

“Sorry?” Runaan offered with a shrug. Callum laughed at Rayla’s attempts to shield herself from the water, but he did feel kind of bad. So he took off his suit jacket and held it over her head.

“Thanks,” She said giving him a grateful smile.

“You’re welcome,” Callum responded, “Now let’s get out of here.”

Rayla and Callum met up with Soren, Claudia, and Ezran outside of the school where the rest of the banished students were.

“So what happened?” Claudia asked as the approached. Callum quickly filled them all in before he introduced Runaan.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Runaan said as he cradled the trophy, “I feel awful.”

“But at least we have the trophy back,” Rayla offered, “even if we are soaked through.” 

“Yeah, I’m glad it made it back to you,” Ezran said with a smile, “you guys won it fair and square in the football game.”

“That’s it!” cried Runaan.

“What’s it?” Soren asked.

“Football,” Runnan said excitedly, but sighed when everyone looked at him in confusion, “We could move your dance to the football field.”

“That’s an awesome idea!” Claudia squealed, “Let’s go spread to word.” So Callum along with the rest of the group split up and told everyone that the dance was moved to the football field. Soon the DJ was set up, the floodlights turned on, and with the hoard of students now on the field, homecoming was back in session. Callum spent the rest of the night having a blast with his friends. He danced a line dance and even managed to dance a slow song with Rayla without stepping on her toes. It was a great night. The trophy had been returned, he had gotten to hang out with all his friends, and to top it all off, when he dropped Rayla off at her house they shared a kiss. All in all, it was a pretty good dance, and Callum suspected he owed it all to the Dragon Prince Trophy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!-HappyLlama160


End file.
